


[Podfic] Gravamen

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We like to watch this part, don't we precious? Master sits up and he puts his mouth on Sam-hobbit's neck and Sam-hobbit makes a hundred little sounds like hurting, and he begs, yes, he begs to the Master. We can pretend they are real biteses, can't we? We can pretend Sam-hobbit bleeds and dies from biteses, and won't be cruel to poor Smeagol ever again.</p><p>podfic read by the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gravamen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravamen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366689) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



Podfic, read by the author:

(MP3, 10:17, 5MB)

[At audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gravamen) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mtnz18ythpsf1vu/Gravamen_-_Merripestin.mp3)


End file.
